


Parahumans Made Short via Religion.

by Feyyell



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Author's Notes are for explanations, Religion, Religion Gets a Say in Sci-Fi, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyyell/pseuds/Feyyell
Summary: What if religions had a say in Parahumans?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Parahumans Made Short via Religion.

[Destination.]  
[Agreement.]  
_**No.**_  
...  
[Agreement.]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even need to specify the religion for this. By and large, they would disagree vehemently enough to discourage the whales. I struggle to find a religion that would appreciate losing its members and having its tenets contested, by the sheer existence of these whales, and what they do. My natural conclusion is, they would probably disagree enough to be united in their disagreement.
> 
> Maybe there is some Emrysian or Lovecraftian religion out there that would welcome them, but those lone voices are probably small enough to be quieted by the majority.


End file.
